Goodbye My Love
by Kimidori To Neido
Summary: Summary : Saat kau kehilangan seseorang yang berarti untuk kita saat itulah kita sadar betapa sangat berarti orang tersebut dalam kehidupan kita. yewook -GS-.


**GOODBYE MY LOVE**

 **Disclameir : semua cast yang ada disini bukan punya kimi, begitu pula ffnya.**

 **This FF inspired song by Suju M called Goodbye my love**

 **Pair : YeWook**

 **Genre : Angst , Comfort**

 **Warning : GS. a/n : ff ini bukan punya kimi tapi milik salah satu reader kimi yang bernama Kimmy kimbecks a.k.a sushimakipark, moga para reader terkhusus yewook shipper berkenan membaca dan menyukainya.**

Summary : Saat kau kehilangan seseorang yang berarti untuk kita saat itulah kita sadar betapa sangat berarti orang tersebut dalam kehidupan kita.

 _-Apakah kau percaya pada cinta sejati? Cinta yang tulus dan tanpa syarat kau akan dengan tulus mencintai dan menyayangi orang tersebut meski orang yang kita sayang tersebut sudah tidak ada disisi kita._

 _Aku pernah mengutip sebuah buku dalam buku itu mengatakan "jika ingin benar-benar mencintai, belajarlah untuk memaafkan" dan inilah yang aku lakukan aku memaafkan orang yang sangat aku sayang itu dan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku.-_

Chapter 1

Hari yang cerah dan sangat indah dikota Seoul Korea Selatan memang enak untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan menikmati keindahan kota, sepasang kekasih Kim Jongwoon atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan Yesung sedang menikmati hari yang indah di salah satu taman kota di Seoul bersama sang kekasih Kim Ryeowook atau yang biasa dipanggil Wookie.

Dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam serta topi baret yang membuat lelaki tersebut terlihat semakin tampan, dan disinilah sepasang kekasih itu bertemu. Mereka jarang bersama karena kesibukan kuliah meski mereka kuliah di kampus yang sama namun mereka berbeda jurusan, meski begitu dengan memanfaatkan fasilitas gadget mereka bisa mengetahui keadaan masing-masing.

"Ne, sekarang kita akan jalan- jalan katakan pada Oppa, kau ingin apa dan pergi kemana? oppa janji, akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau." Ucapnya pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Benarkah kemanapun? janji? " ucap Wookie imut, memajukan jari kelingkingnya, Yesung pun tersenyum dan langsung mengaitkan jemarinya.

"Ne yaksok. "

''Oppa, apa oppa senang hari ini kita bisa jalan-jalan berdua?'' Tanya sang Yeoja yang bernama Kim Ryeowook kepada sang kekasih, maklum gadis ini memang hobi jalan-jalan.

''Tentu saja aku senang hari ini bisa bersamamu dan menikmati hari yang indah ini dengan orang yang sangat aku sayang. Apa kau tidak senang barsamaku?" Lanjut sang Namja.

''Ani, justru aku sangat, sangat, sangat senang sekali bisa bersama Oppa," jawab Ryeowook, 'Oppa aku ingin setiap hari bisa bersamamu'-inner Ryeowook sambil menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih.

''Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku Wookie?'' tanya Yesung lalu membalas tatapan kekasihnya membuat gadis memalingkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menatap wajah sang kekasih.

''Tidak ada yang aneh Oppa aku hanya senang saja hari ini Oppa bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamaku apa aku tidak boleh menatap wajah kekasihku sendiri?'' jawab Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sehingga terkesan lucu dimata Yesung.

Yesung mengusap surai kekasihnya sayang, ''Tentu saja boleh.'' Katanya.

Yesung POV

Sebenarnya aku mengajak Ryeowook bertemu ditaman ini karena ada hal yang ingin kuutarakan padanya, mungkin ini akan menyakitkan saat aku mengatakannya terutama jika membuat Ryeowook tersakiti dan menangis, aku takan sanggup walau pada akhirnya pasti akan kuucapkan juga.

Sungguh bukan ini yang aku harapkan dan juga kemauanku, tapi sebagai seorang anak aku tidak ingin membantah orangtua, meski itu akan sangat melukai hatiku dan tentu saja orang yang sangat aku sayangi yaitu Ryeowook, kekasihku.

Aku Kim Jongwoon sungguh merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat di mata Ryeowook, Tapi apa boleh dikata keputusan orangtua yang mengharuskanku bertunangan dengan anak dari keluarga Tan membuatku tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Yesung POV End

.

.

Yesung termenung sepanjang jalan, ia akan segera bertunangan dengan gadis yang tak di sukainya dia bernama Tan Luna, gadis yang sangat cantik dan tentu saja baik, meskipun begitu tetap saja hati Yesung hanya milik seorang Kim Ryeowook dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Hari ini Yesung akan membuat Wookie bahagia karena dia tidak mau melukai gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu terluka terlalu dalam dan menganggap telah membuang Ryeowook, dan melupakan masa-masa indah selama mereka bersama. Yesung akan menuruti apapun keinginan gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Saat ditaman selain menikmati satu hari penuh dengan sang kekasih, Ryeowook juga mengajak Yesung untuk berkeliling sekitar taman dengan menggunakan sepeda sewaan karena Yesung berjanji akan menemani dan menuruti apapun keinginan gadis-nya itu, dan selagi mereka berdua ditaman Ryeowook meminta sang kekasih untuk memakai bando yang berbentuk kelinci yang terbuat dari bulu (bayangin yesung pake bando yang dipake wookie waktu SS5 Seoul) demi Wookie-nya Yesung rela melakukan apapun hari ini meskipun terlihat sedikit konyol tapi hal tersebut tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung.

Setelah lelah berkeliling taman dengan bersepeda disinilah Yesung dan Ryeowook sekarang duduk di kursi dekat jendela kedai ice cream yang ada ditaman sambil memakan porsi jumbo ice cream strawberry.

"Hummm~… " Ryeowook memasukkan suap demi suap ice cream kedalam mulutnya dengan binar-binar ceria di kedua matanya yang sewarna caramel.

Yesung memandangnya tersenyum, 'Bagaimana aku bisa punya yeojachingu semanis dia'-inner Yesung, gadis itu sedikit kaget saat tiba- tiba jemari Yesung membersihkan sisa ice cream di sudut bibirnya, perlahan tangannya membelai pipinya, menatap lama mata kekasihnya, bagaimana bisa semakin hari ia semakin manis, semakin menggemaskan, semakin imut, dan apakah aku benar- benar sanggup untuk meninggalkannya? Batin Yesung.

''Oppa kenapa hari ini kau sangat berbeda dari biasanya?" Tanya Ryeowook saat melihat sebuah kejanggalan dari kekasihnya.

''Berbeda? Apa maksudmu Wookie?''

"Ne, karena hari ini kau dari tadi hanya diam saja dan kau juga menuruti apapun keinginanku biasanya kau akan melarangku ini dan itu, tidak akan mau bila aku memintamu melakukan hal yang konyol, berteriak bila aku melakukan hal yang ceroboh juga kau biasanya cerewet.'' Tukasnya dengan nada penasaran.

Ya biasanya Yesung akan melarang gadis itu makan ice cream terlalu banyak karena Yesung tahu Ryeowook sangat menyukai ice cream dan bila Ryeowook memakan ice cream berapapun dan dalam porsi apapun pasti akan habis lihat saja saat ini ia bahkan mampu menghabiskan 3 gelas jumbo ice cream rasa strawberry.

Yesung semakin terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena kini ia kembali berwajah sendu, ah mungkin ini sudah waktunya untuk ia mengatakan hal yang memang harus di ucapkannya pada Ryeowook.

Yesung mengajak Ryeowook pergi dari kedai ketengah taman setelah di rasa kekasihnya sudah puas memakan ice creamnya lalu membayarnya.

'Ahhhh apa aku mampu mengatakan ini semua pada gadis dihadapanku ini?' inner Yesung saat kembali harus berhadapan dengan wajah kekasihnya, jujur ia sangat sulit mengatakannya ia terlalu takut akan di benci oleh sosok gadis yang sangat di cintainya itu, Yesung menghirup udara sejenak lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mau tidak mau ia tetap harus mengatakannya.

"Wookie-ah apa kau selama ini bahagia bersamaku?" Tanya Yesung , Ryeowook agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan namja di depannya.

"Tentu saja Oppa. Apa Oppa ada masalah?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan kening berkerut.

"Ani, aku hanya bertanya" jawab Yesung, 'Oh Tuhan ini benar-benar sulit untukku mengatakan semua ini.' Jeritnya dalam hati.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, 'Mianhae,' ucap Yesung pelan yang tidak didengar Ryeowook.

Sambil menatap wajah gadis di depannya, Yesung akan mengatakan hal hal yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya. "Wookie, a-aku akan melangsungkan pertunangan minggu depan.'' Ucap Yesung pada akhirnya.

Bagai disambar petir di siang hari Ryeowook tentu saja terkejut, ia seolah kehilangan cara untuk bernafas.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?' pikir gadis itu kalut, "Mwo, apa yang baru saja Oppa katakan?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit berteriak.

"A-aku, aku akan melangsungkan pertunangan dengan anak keluarga Tan minggu depan." jawab Yesung atas pertanyaan sang kekasih. "Maaf aku tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya padamu." Lanjutnya.

Ryeowook tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa seorang Yesung akan melukai hatinya seperti ini, meskipun gadis itu tahu bahwa hubungannya selama ini dengan Yesung tidak mendapat restu dari kedua orangtua Yesung, tapi dengan sedikit rasa percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Yesung suatu hari nanti akan mendapat restu dari kedua orangtua Yesung ia pun tetap bertahan, tapi apa yang gadis itu dengar hari ini sungguh tidak dapat di percaya dan itu sangat melukai hatinya.

"Kenapa Oppa tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa Oppa membohongiku? Kenapa kau begitu jahat Oppa, kau sungguh membuatku seperti orang bodoh… hiks hiks.." tangisan gadis itu mulai pecah seiring kata-katanya yang terucap untuk kekasihnya _ralat_ sekarang mungkin adalah mantan kekasihnya.

''Wookie mianhae, Oppa tidak bermak-..''

"Jika pada akhirnya seperti ini, seharusnya dulu aku tidak perlu menjalani hubungan tidak jelas ini, aku juga tidak akan pernah berharap hubungan kita ini akan bertahan, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menerimamu jika pada akhirnya aku akan mendengar kata perpisahan yang teramat menyakitkan ini!" teriaknya, Ryeowook sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Ia tidak peduli jika Yesung akan menganggapnya egois atau tidak mengerti keadaannya, yang jelas rasa sakit dihatinya membuatnya lupa segalanya.

"Maaf, aku egois, aku tahu kau sangat terluka. Tapi…aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantah kedua orangtuaku meskipun sesungguhnya aku tidak mengenal dan mencintai Luna seperti aku mencintaimu Wookie-ah" jelas Yesung sambil menahan tangis.

Ryeowook kembali melemparkan senyum miris. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk sekedar membuat sebuah ruang kosong dihatinya.

"Aku mengerti, lalu kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini Oppa, apa salahku? Kenapa Oppa tidak menyerah saja atas hubungan ini dari dulu kalau akhirnya hanya sakit yang aku dapat dari hubungan ini?"

"Aku bukan tidak mau mengatakan hal ini tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya padamu karena aku tahu hal ini akan sangat melukaimu dan juga aku." kata Yesung .

Dengan berurai air mata Wookie bertanya, "Siapa wanita beruntung itu Oppa?"

"Luna, Tan Luna" dengan bibir bergetar Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan singkat, "Dan aku mengharapkan kau datang dihari pertunanganku Wookie, aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.'' Sambungnya lirih dengan nada penuh harap.

Yesung sebenarnya sudah menolak pertunangan itu namun percakapannya dengan kedua orangtuanya saat itu membuatnya terpaksa menuruti keinginan kedua orangtuanya.

 **Flashback :**

"Kim Jongwoon apa kau sudah mengatakan kepada kekasihmu kau akan bertunangan dengan Luna?" Tanya Appa Jongwoon, Kim Kangin.

"Appa, Eomma, apa aku harus melakukan pertunangan itu? Appa dan Eomma tahu aku sangat menyayangi Ryeowook dan aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengan gadis yang tidak aku sukai, kalau boleh memilih aku akan dengan senang hati bertunangan dengan Ryeowookie." Ucapnya.

''Appa tahu kau sangat menyayangi Ryeowook dan Appa juga tahu Ryeowook anak yang manis dan juga baik, Appa yakin Ryeowokk bisa menerima hal ini.''

"Apa maksud Appa?" Tanya Jongwoon.

'' Luna tampak dari luar gadis yang kuat tetapi sebenarnya gadis itu menderita penyakit yang parah dan kata dokter umurnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan saja, Luna dan Ryeowook sama-sama gadis yang kuat Cuma yang berbeda Ryeowook sehat dan pasti akan mampu bertahan tanpamu sedangkan Luna, gadis itu tinggal menghitung hari saja untuk hidupnya setidaknya berilah dia kebahagiaan sebelum dia pergi ''jelas Kim Kangin Appa Jongwoon.

"Memang luna sakit apa Appa?"

'' Luna didiagnosis dokter terkena Leukimia dan sudah masuk stadium akhir, Tan Hangeng dan Heechul sudah membujuk Luna untuk melakukan bebagai pengobatan termasuk kemotherapi tapi Luna menolak dan hal itu yang membuat Tan Hangeng dan Tan Heechul bersedih hingga suatu hari Heechul menemukan buku diary Luna dalam buku itu Luna mengutarakan semua isi hatinya salah satunya Luna mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu Jongwoon-ah."

"Ba-bagaimana Luna bisa menyukaiku? Aku saja baru dengar namanya dari Appa baru-baru ini." Ucap Jongwoon dengan kening berkerut heran.

"Apa kau lupa Jongwoon-ah, kau dan Luna pernah bertemu saat kau menemani Appa dan Eomma saat pembukaan cabang perusahaan kita di Jepang beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan saat itu pertama kalinya Luna bertemu denganmu dia langsung suka padamu tapi gadis itu hanya memendamnya saja karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan oranglain dan tentu saja orang yang disukainya, maka dari itu Tan Hangeng dan Heechul meminta Appa dan Eomma untuk membujukmu agar kau mau bertunangan dan segera menikah dengannya, karena itu akan memberikan kebahagiaan terakhir untuk Luna" jelas Kangin.

Yesung tak lagi bersuara saat itu, ia hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan dengan setetes airmata yang mengalir di pipinya, dalam hatinya ia berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf untuk kekasihnya, Kim Ryeowook.

 **Flashback End :**

Sambil menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, Jongwoon berharap agar Ryeowook mau menghadiri pertunangannya dengan Luna dan memohon kepada Ryeowook agar bersedia hadir minggu depan di acara pertunangannya dan Luna.

Meskipun terlihat sangat jahat dan kejam dimata Ryeowook dengan mengharapkan gadis itu bersedia datang ke pesta pertunangan orang yang sangat disayanginya biarlah hanya Yesung yang tahu kenapa alasannya.

.

.

 _ijeseoya geudael hyanghae noraehamnida. ajik dan hanbeondo mal motaetdeon nae mameul  
neomu gaseum apeun noraejiman ijeya bulleobomnida._

 _naboda deo.. naboda deo.. nareul mideotgo.  
hangsang nabodado deo manhi nareul geokjeonghae jun saramieotjyo.  
geuge baro geudaeran geol.. almyeonseo pyohyeon motaetjyo._

 _My love my love my love_  
.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Ryeowook saat sampai diapartemennya.

"Selamat datang, kau baru pulang?" sahut seorang yeoja didalam rumah.

"hm." Jawab gadis itu singkat.

Ryeowook memang sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua karena kedua orangtua Ryeowook sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sekarang gadis itu tinggal disebuah apartemen sederhana dengan sang Eonnie. Jarak umur antara Ryeowook dan sang Eonni –Kim Sungmin- hanya berbeda 2 tahun sehingga mereka dekat satu sama lain.

Saat sampai apartemen raut muka Ryeowook memang terlihat sangat kacau, dan juga terlihat pucat, gadis itu langsung menuju ke kamarnya begitu ia sudah masuk, menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri sang adik, Sungmin mengetuk kamar Ryeowook hanya untuk memastikan gadis mungil itu benar-benar capek atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sungmin.

Tok tok tok

''Wookie apa kau sudah tidur?'' tanya Sungmin namun tak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik kamar.

Sungmin kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu berkali-kali hingga pintu kamar Ryeowook akhirnya di buka sang pemilik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau sedikit pucat?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah cemas.

Dengan menampilkan senyum cerianya Ryeowook pun menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja Eonnie, mungkin karena terlalu capek saja karena seharian ini aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Yesung Oppa".

"Kau sudah makan? Kalau kau belum makan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Cecar Sungmin.

"Tidak usah Eonnie aku akan segera tidur saja rasanya tubuhku pegal semua, lagipula aku tadi sudah makan bersama Yesung Oppa, apa Eonnie sudah makan?" Tanya Ryeowook.

''Sudah, tadi aku makan bersama Kyuhyun sebelum pulang." Jawab Sungmin.

''Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi? Jika tidak aku akan segera menutup pintu ini, karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk." Ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah di buat seolah sedang mengantuk.

''Tidak, baiklah silahkan tutup pintu kamarmu dan selamat malam.'' Ucap sungmin seraya melangkah pergi dari depan pintu kamar sang adik, ia sebenarnya masih penasaran namun melihat raut lelah di wajah sang adik dan sepertinya ia masih belum bisa di ajak berbicara lebih banyak maka ia pun membiarkannya dulu.

'Biarlah besok pagi aku akan bertanya pada Wookie apa dia baik-baik saja atau Wookie sedang ada masalah dengan Yesung.' Sungmin bermonolog dalam hati.

Dan didalam kamar Ryeowook menumpahkan semua rasa sakit didalam hatinya, ia terus menangis kala mengingat ucapan kekasihnya di taman itu, kekasihnya yang akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain dan ia yang juga telah berjanji akan datang ke acara pesta pertunangan Yesung dan Luna minggu depan.

 **Flashback :**

Setelah mengatakan bahwa Yesung akan bertunangan dengan perempuan lain minggu depan, Perlahan tapi pasti Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook berusaha menghapus jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

Yesung menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Ryeowook dengan lembut sebelum kemudian mencium bibir merah muda miliknya, Yesung mulai menambah intensitas ciumannya ia melumat bibir Ryeowook karena merasa _yeoja_ mungil itu tidak melawan perlakuannya dan justru malah menutup matanya menikmati ciuman dari Yesung.

Yesung menggigit kecil bibir bawah Ryeowook membuatnya melenguh pelan dan memanfaatkannya untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat milik Ryeowook mencoba mengecap dan merasakan manisnya seluruh tekstur bibir Ryeowook yang hangat, panas, dan juga manis.

Yesung mengaitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Ryeowook mengajaknya bermain dan seakan menjawab ciuman Yesung, Ryeowook pun ikut dalam permainan yang dimulai oleh Yesung ini. Mereka berdua melepaskan diri setelah merasa mulai kehabisan napas. Dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah-engah Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat wajah Yesung.

Setelah mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka untuk terakhir kalinya, Yesung mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening gadis itu, hembusan nafas keduanya beradu dan Yesung sekali lagi mencium bibir gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan lembut untuk terakhir kalinya dan berucap…

"Aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu sayang dan sekali lagi maafkan aku, dan bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu… "

"Apa? "

"Peluk aku, sebentar saja.. "

"Oppa… "

"Aku mohon peluk aku.. " ucapnya lirih, dia terus menunduk, sama sekali tak memandang gadis di depannya itu, walau agak malu Ryeowook pun mulai melingkarkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Yesung, membiarkan lelaki itu bersandar nyaman di bahunya.

"Ryeowook-ah.. jeongmal mianhae.. jeongmal gomawo.. jeongmal saranghae… good bye… "

Setelah berciuman dan mengucapkan kata perpisahan, Yesung melangkah pergi dan setelah agak lama Ryeowook pun juga meninggalkan taman itu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

 **Flashback End :**

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya dengan semburat orange, dari balik kamar tampak seorang gadis mungil menggeliat pelan dari dalam selimut bermotif ungu muda, matanya tampak berat dan bengkak karena semalaman menangis, hatinya benar-benar sakit dan juga lelah.

Aku tak pernah percaya bagaimana rasanya sakit kala mencintai seseorang, sampai saat aku bertemu denganmu dan merasakan sakit ini, begitu perih, sakit dan menyesakkan walau hanya melihat bayangmu - Ryeowook

.

Sebenarnya Yesung tidak benar-benar pergi dari taman setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada gadis mungil yang sangat dicintainya itu, pemuda itu memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar disekitar taman, dan setelah Ryeowook melangkah pulang, Yesung masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri, tatapannya terlihat begitu kosong sebelum tawa itu terdengar. Tawa penuh luka yang terdengar menyakitkan. Ia tertawa. Kim Yesung tertawa dalam usahanya menahan air mata yang entah mengapa mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa bisa ia cegah sedikit pun, untuk pertama kalinya Yesung menangisi kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Ia menangis. Air mata yang menetes untuk sebuah penyesalan yang perlahan memenuhi hatinya.

 _Cinta datang tidak peduli materi. Sekalipun melihat siapa dirimu. Tapi, cinta datang karena melihat apa isi hatimu —Yesung._

Tbc

Hallo kimi balik lagi dengan ff yewook GS yang baru, seperti yang udah kimi bilang di awal ini Cuma ff titipan bukan sepenuhnya punya kimi, kimi hanya mengedit di beberapa bagian saja, moga para reader menyukainya dan memberi respon untuk ff teman kimi ini. Terima kasih semuanya, di tunggu reviewnya.


End file.
